


Clearing The Air

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-04
Updated: 2007-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Clearing The Air

**Author:** [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Hidden  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Mild angst/ None  
 **A/N:** Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** for the help.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Clearing The Air

~

Harry slipped outside, hoping the cool, night air would clear his head. The ballroom was stuffy and he couldn’t bear watching Ron and Hermione flirt.

Resigned to another evening alone, Harry stood in the dark, admiring the starry night sky. He sighed when he heard familiar voices.

“I can’t believe he left,” Ron said.

“I don’t blame him,” Hermione replied. “He thinks we’re together.”

“Thought he’d be jealous and finally say something,” Ron mumbled, sounding miserable.

“He’s Harry. He wants us to be happy. Just tell him!”

As their voices faded, Harry smiled. Interesting the things one heard when hidden.

~


End file.
